Getting Started
by Muffin Time
Summary: There was once a time when the CSI team didn’t exist. They were not a team but a single group of people, all trying to get a job with Gil Grissom. Our story begins in Grissom’s office in the CSI headquarters in Las Vegas.


CSI: Job Interviews

There was once a time when the CSI team didn't exist. They were not a team but a single group of people, all trying to get a job with Gil Grissom. Our story begins in Grissom's office in the CSI headquarters in Las Vegas.

Eklie had told him that today was the day that he had to start reading the resumes that were sent in. As he sat down at his desk, he saw a giant stack of papers in front of him.

"It's going to be a long day," he sighed.

He picked up the first file and read the name aloud to his almost empty office, Greg Sanders.

"Hmmm…" he said as he read the resume. "That is definitely a keeper." Grissom said, setting the file aside.

After about an hour of reading, Grissom had three files set aside for possible employees, about five in a pile on his right of "maybe" employees and a pile in the garbage can of people that were definitely not working for him, at least not if he could help it!

At the end of the day he had five possible employees in a pile in front of him, but he only needed four. Time to call them and let them know about the job interviews. He picked up the first file and read the phone number inside and dialed the number. After a couple of rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hi," said Sarah, the person on the other side of the phone.

"Uhh…Hi," Grissom stumbled; Sara had the most wonderful voice he had ever heard!

"Hi," said Sara again, "Can I help you?"

"Ya," Grissom gulped. "I'm Gil Grissom, I got your resume… you wanted to be a Crime Scene Investigator…?"

"Right," grinned Sara. "What about it?"

"I want you to come in for an interview, tomorrow at 11:30. Is that okay for you?" replied Grissom.

"Sure, fine!" shrugged Sara.

"Great, see you there!" Grissom said.

"Ya, See you," Sara responded.

Grissom heard a click…

'She hung up,' he thought as he slammed the phone down.

'Good'.

After about three hours of calling and making appointments, Grissom decided enough is enough! He was going home. It was only 4:45 but he was exhausted so he decided he was going to rent a movie and relax with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn.

At about 10:30, after watching his favorite episode of Star Wars about four times, he went to bed… thinking about Sara's voice.

A/N: he probably doesn't really do this but… you know… poetic justice…

The next day Grissom woke up early and got ready for a stressful day. He took a shower with his aromatherapy soap that his mom bought him, shaved and put on his nicest suit. He drove carefully drove to work and parked his SUV in the spot labeled "Head Investigator." He walked into his office at about 9:00 and found that there was someone waiting for him there. Warrick Brown stood in his doorway, a looming six foot two, although he was tall and handsome he looked like a good person, caring and all. "Oh crud" cussed Grissom, "I forgot…" "It's alright," comforted Warrick "I didn't mind waiting… I like the bugs." "Thanks, I like them too" Grissom beamed, '_this guy is awesome'_ he thought. "Well, I think we can start… would you like anything to drink? A coffee or something?" 

"I bought you a coffee at Starbucks, I didn't know what you liked in it so I brought you some of everything" said Warrick sheepishly. "I can understand if you don't want it…"

"No, no, that's great… I drove past a Starbucks on the way here and was craving my usual black coffee but I didn't think I had the time. Thanks…" Grissom smiled. '_Umm' _he thought…

"Good" said Warrick, "lets start…"

After about an hour of talking, Grissom had Warrick hired, he started on Monday… on a temporary basis of course.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

By 5:30 that evening, Grissom had a team of highly skilled Forensic Scientists, all meeting at the lab on Monday. Grissom also hired a Lab person, Greg. As he drove home he thought about what a wonderful crew he had.


End file.
